USMUDR 4 - 24/11/2013
20:17:11 Nobu: *Nobu enters the cafeteria, heading straight for the kitchen. Once she exits the kitchen she sits down with a packet of crackers at a table, takes one out and starts eating it* 20:21:29 Trevor: *Trevor finds himself some crisps and sits next to Nobu* 20:23:05 Nobu: Ah, hello there, master Trevor 20:24:01 Trevor: Hey Nobubu. 20:24:12 Trevor: How's it? 20:24:40 Nobu: *She looks at her cracker* Salty 20:25:17 | Edited 20:26:50 Rin: *sleeping on the table and he suddenly jolts awake* ah! 20:25:50 Rin: I know mizuki told me I should try and stay awake but, i'm finding it kinda hard... 20:26:10 Trevor: If you fall asleep again I will kill you. 20:26:19 Nobu: I have methods for keeping people awake 20:26:31 Trevor: It's annoying as shit. Don't do it. 20:27:11 Rin: easy for you to say 20:28:15 Rin: *his stomach growled, of course it was only natural, he'd practically been in a coma for days, it's not surprising that he would be starving* 20:28:27 Rin: *he got out of his seat and made his way to the kitchen* 20:29:10 Rin: uh nobu? you were saying about methods for keeping people awake? 20:29:33 Nobu: You could tape your eyes open 20:29:58 Rin: tried that ^_^' 20:30:01 Nobu: More tape 20:31:25 Rin: if I do that my eyes'll dry out 20:32:38 Rin: any other methods besides tape? 20:34:42 Rin: *he looks in the cuboard and finds a packet of crisps* 20:34:48 Trevor: I'll smack you. 20:35:05 Trevor: Then again, Nobu is better than me at smacking. 20:35:46 Nobu: Perhaps dry eyes are better than you sleeping and causing chaos 20:36:12 Trevor: I mean seriously man. Monoleo might kill you. 20:37:00 Rin: yeah about that, what exactly WAS I doing? I don't remember anything after sleepwalking *walks back to his table* 20:37:15 Nobu: You were crossdressing 20:37:38 Trevor: Your tried to kiss me. 20:37:47 Nobu: It was shameful 20:37:56 Rin: *poker face* ...you guys are kidding with me aren't you? 20:38:13 Nobu: No, we're not 20:39:13 Trevor: Nope. 20:39:31 Trevor: Jeez man I'm keeping these lips for Micheal fuck off. 20:39:45 Rin: *opens his crisp packet* uh... huh... I'm just gonna assume that you guys are screwing with me 20:39:56 Trevor: Look. 20:40:08 Nobu: Why would we do that? 20:40:17 Trevor: *He leans across the table and grabs Rin's collar* 20:40:31 Trevor: Fall asleep again and I promise you, you will never wake up. 20:40:45 Rin: *sits there shocked* aw c'mon this again?! 20:40:56 Nobu: Trevor 20:41:38 Trevor: I don't think you realise the severity of what you've done. 20:41:46 Trevor: And I'm making it clear. 20:42:57 Rin: I don't even know the severity of it cause I don't remember any of it! 20:43:32 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupu~ 20:43:33 Monoleo Mastermind: Rin. 20:43:45 Rin: ?! 20:43:52 Monoleo Mastermind: You little shit, you are officially BANNED from sleeping. 20:44:12 Monoleo Mastermind: You're sleeping is a disturbance and therefore PROHIBITED. 20:44:38 Monoleo Mastermind: If you do fall asleep, you refrain from sleepwalking. 20:44:54 Monoleo Mastermind: Any sleepwalking and talking will result in IMMEDIATE DEATH. 20:45:01 Monoleo Mastermind: That is all. 20:45:04 Rin: screw you! It's not like I have any control over it! 20:45:13 Monoleo Mastermind: Oh way huehuehuehue 20:45:19 Monoleo Mastermind: Motives on Monday. 20:45:36 Monoleo Mastermind: Oh you will learn to control it, or you will die. 20:45:55 Monoleo Mastermind: It is simply too much of an annoyance for me to deal with. 20:48:33 Rin: too much of an annoyance? for you?! how do you think the rest of us feel?! you trapped us in this god damn place! we're a hell of a lot annoyed than you are! 20:48:46 Trevor: Monoleo laying down the law. 20:49:08 Trevor: Actually he has a point the sleepwalking is fucking shit. 20:49:18 Trevor: You were telling us our own secrets 20:49:20 Trevor: No. 20:49:37 Nobu: It's a rule not to sleep outside of dorms 20:49:41 Rin: I was doing what? 20:50:24 Nobu: Yes, it seems you know too much *she leans over the table grinning* 20:54:47 Rin: *slightly creeped out by her grinning* 20:54:49 Rin: *sigh* look, i don't know what I said while I was asleep, but the only secrets I know are the ones that all of us know about already, i swear! 20:55:24 Trevor: What's my daughters name? 20:56:02 Rin: huh? how am I supposed to know? 20:56:16 | Edited 20:59:05 Rin: you haven't mentioned her name even once 20:58:38 Nobu: You said things that caused quite the upset, master Rin 20:59:18 Rin: like what? 21:03:04 Rin: *he looked at his hands to see the bandages and remembered that he still had that bump on the back of his head* by the way, mind explaining why i'v got these bandages and why my head feels like it got piledrived by a train? 21:11:13 Mizuki: *Mizuki steps into the cafeteria* 21:11:40 Rin: *turns to mizuki, his shirt still in trevor's fist* 21:11:46 Rin: hey, sup? 21:13:29 Nobu: Hello mistress Mizuki 21:14:51 Mizuki: *She walks through to the kitchen* Hey all. Good to see you're not asleep Rin... What's going on? 21:16:01 Rin: oh nothing much, apart from the fact that monoleo's just announced that I'm banned from sleeping 21:16:28 | Edited 21:16:44 Rin: also, I still have no idea why my hands are covered in bandages and why my head is killing me 21:20:09 Mizuki: Good, that means things might get back to normal now... as normal as this place fucking gets at least. *She grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and a stuffed bread roll from the cupboards, before walking back through to the cafeteria* And you got those bandages because you knocked over a medicine cabinet while you were sleep walking. As for your head, I might have dropped you accidentally at some point. *She lazily chomps at her stuffed roll* 21:22:10 Rin: uh... *analyses how small mizuki is* how were you able to?... nevermind, i'm not even gonna ask -_-' 21:23:03 Mizuki: *She rolls her eyes* Nobu was holding onto your legs, I held onto your arms, then I dropped you! It's a simple as that. 21:23:59 Rin: ah 21:24:12 Nobu: Mistress Mizuki insisted on holding your head up as we took you along to the infermary 21:24:29 Nobu: You see, I was dragging you by your ankles 21:26:05 Mizuki: Which I thought was dumb... 21:26:47 Nobu: But we can all see where lifting your head got you now 21:27:40 Mizuki: Yeah Yeah, whatever. *She rips another chunk out of her bread, staring off with a annoyed look on her face* 21:35:03 Rin: uh trevor? *taps his fist* mind letting go now? 21:37:17 Trevor: Wait. 21:37:37 Trevor: *He lets go with one hand and punched him full on the cheek* 21:37:41 Trevor: Okay. 21:37:45 Trevor: Then let’s go 21:38:16 Rin: *hits the floor clenching his teeth* 21:38:30 Mizuki: *She glared at Trevor, before rolling her eyes and shaking her head* 21:38:35 Nobu: *She watches Rin hit the floor with a seemingly neutural expression* 21:38:45 Rin: *hold his cheek* ow! what the hell man?! 21:39:30 Trevor: Never. Mention. Her. Again. 21:39:41 Trevor: *He leaves the room* 21:40:18 Rin: *stands up, still holding his cheek* 21:40:29 Rin: don't mention who? his daughter? 21:41:34 Mizuki: I guess so, I can't think of anyone else. *She chucks the last bit of bread into her mouth* 21:42:24 Rin: *he releases his cheek and sighs, sitting back down and starts eating his crisps* 21:42:32 Nobu: *She eats another cracker* 21:46:08 Mizuki: *She gulps down some water and heads for the door* I'm off to do some diving, later all! 21:46:43 Rin: ok, bye then! :D 21:47:38 Nobu: *She quietly watches Rin, eating her cracker* 21:48:40 Rin: *eats his crisps, clearly noticing the awkward atmosphere and starts feeling a little uncomfortable* 21:49:58 | Edited 21:50:21 Rin: *his cheek still stinging from trevor's punch, not to mention he'd hit his head on the hard floor again, so his head was pounding even more* 21:51:31 Nobu: *She takes out another cracker, standing up* 21:55:54 Nobu: *She just stands, watching Rin* 22:00:48 Rin: *stops eating* uh, you got something to say? 22:01:27 Keiko: *Keiko walks into the cafeteria* HELLOOOOOOOO 22:01:42 Rin: oh! keiko! hey! 22:04:32 Nobu: Hello, mistress Keiko 22:05:00 Keiko: *she grins* hello Rin, hello Nobu 22:05:10 Keiko: *she skips over and takes a seat* 22:06:06 Rin: *his smiling makes his cheek start hurting and he starts holding it again* 22:15:31 Nobu: Would you like ice? 22:15:51 Rin: nah, i'm fine, thanks though 22:17:37 Nobu: *She takes a bite out of her cracker with a crunch, looking over the two in the room before leaving* 22:18:15 Rin: so uh *turns to keiko* how've you been? *attempting to smile* 22:18:48 Keiko: I've been ok, just sleeping a lot as of late 22:19:14 Rin: likewise, ehehe 22:25:07 Rin: things been going well with mizuki? 22:25:29 Keiko: *she nods and smiles* yup, it sure has 22:26:16 Rin: that's good *smiles widely, forgeting the earlier hit* ow! 23:20:30 Rin: *finishes his crisps and stands up* i'm gonna go to my room for a while, i'v been kinda disoriented recently 23:26:24 Rin: see ya *waves and exits the cafeteria, making his way to his bedroom*